


Into the Storm

by junohal0



Series: Just Spadework [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, profanity?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junohal0/pseuds/junohal0
Summary: Fletcher realizes he needs to ask for help sometimes, and realizes so in his first day.
Relationships: Cadence Dixon/Bentley Harlan, Fletcher Fernsby/Francisco Taylor, Griffin Emerson/Dixie Emerson
Series: Just Spadework [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940917
Comments: 3





	Into the Storm

"Ugh"  
The tired eyes gave it one more try to open, this time he succeeded. Eyes still blurry from sleep, he looked around the room. He wasn't at his house, though he recognized the room. It was Papa Griffin and Nana Dixies."Must've had another breakdown." he thought.

After sitting up for a while, the soft light from the big window shined through the blinds, tattering Fletcher's face with shiny spots. The freckled face let out a small yawn, careful not to wake Dixie.

After washing up and fixing his bed head, Fletcher made his way back to his personal guest room to get his uniform on. The shirt he was given by Mr.Henry was just a grey shirt with the company's logo on the back. The other part was any overalls, which he already had. The overalls were a pretty light purple, Nana Dixie made them. They had many fabric patches of all patterns, shapes and, sizes."Hey ol' pal, your gonna shine again today." He said as he pulled his overalls of the hanger. All dressed, he started downstairs to the kitchen, practically floating to the smell of freshly made blueberry tea.

"Yum, it smells so good in here!" Fletcher said as quietly as he could. As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he saw a breakfast muffin and the kettle with his tea on the counter along with a note.”𝑀𝑜𝑟𝑛𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑢𝑛! 𝑌𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑡𝑒𝑎 𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒, 𝑒𝑛𝑗𝑜𝑦! 𝐿𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑁𝑎𝑛𝑎 𝐷𝑖𝑥𝑖𝑒“ was written on the slip of paper. Fletcher smiled at the nice hand writing. He picked up the biscuit and poured the tea into his portable coffee mug.

The shiny blue eyes drifted to the window and realized that it was raining. Fletcher also noticed that Papa Griffin’s car wasn’t there.”Do really have too...?” He questioned himself. He had no other way to work but to ask someone.

The speckled hands grabbed the phone off of the table and started to scroll through his contacts until he came across his little gang. He had added their numbers around the same time, so they were close together. He hesitated his finger over Cadence’s number, but his shaky hands accidentally clicked. Fletcher fumbled the phone around in surprise and almost dropped it.

“Hello?”

Fletcher darted the phone to his ear. He hadn’t meant to click it so soon. He really didn’t want to bother her.

“H-Hi Cadence it’s Fletcher!”

“Oh! Hey Fletch!” Fletcher still hadn’t gotten used to Cadence’s heavy southern accent, even though he had one of his own.”Whats poppin buck?”

“Just gettin’ ready for work.”

“First day huh?”

“Mmhmm.”

An awkward silence filled the phone. Fletcher nor Cadence were used to each other. The gang had been around each other more and more, and the feelings for each other were growing, but not quite there.

“Did Nikki take your car again?”

“N-no...”

“You still need a ride huh?” 

“Y-yea...”

He could’ve said no, he truly didn’t want to  
be a burden of any sort. He knew she had things to do, but it was his first day at work and he didn’t want to miss it.

“Aight hun I’ll be there in a bit!”

“I-I um...” he stopped himself. ”Thank you.” And with a bleep, the call ended.

Fletcher rose from the couch, sliding his fingers through his hair. His fingers were shaky and he wanted to call her back and say she didn’t have to. Fletcher was longing for his tangle. He should’ve just panicked at his house, and he would have them. While Fletcher was waiting for Cadence to pick him up, he took a bite of his sandwich. Nana Dixie always made the best breakfasts. 

𝙆𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙠 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙠!

The man jumped, almost dropping his food.”Damn, that was quick.” He said to himself. Fletcher grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and the umbrella and headed out the door.

“So what’s been poppin freckles?” Cadence asked. The girl towered over Fletcher in the car. He wondered how she got so tall. “Nothin’ much.” He replied finally. It was really awkward sitting in a car with her. Fletcher hadn’t been around her that much. Bentley had introduced each other. “So...how’s it been goin’ with Nikki?” Cadence asked. She knew he was a little uncomfortable, so small talk was all she could do. Fletcher shuddered at the thought of his girlfriend.”Alright, I guess.” He said. Fletcher really didn’t understand what status his relationship was. It was pretty bad in his eyes.”Thats good.” Cadence said.

“It’s actually pretty bad...”

“You say somethin’?”

“No...”

The freckled man mumbles those words. He was relieved she didn’t hear it. 

A little noise came from the cup holder. The two looked over and saw it was Cadence’s phone. The name ‘Francie’ was on the screen. “Oh, it’s Francisco!” Cadence said. “Could ya’ get it for me?” She asked. “Ya’.” The speckled hands reached over and grabbed the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi Francisco!”

“Oh! Hi Fletch! Didn’t expect you to answer.”

Fletcher started stimming to Francisco’s voice. He enjoyed the mans soft voice.”Yea! Cadence is giving me a ride to work!” 

“Where do you work again?“ Francisco asked.

“Freddy’s! Mr. Henry hired me. Im a technician.”

“Huh. I guess I’ll see you at work then!”

Fletcher paused, trying to comprehend what was said. How would Francisco see him at work.Then it hit him.”You work at Freddy’s too!?”

“Mmhmm!”

Fletcher leaned to the side when Cadence turned the corner. He hadn’t realized how close Dixies house was to Freddy’s. “Well, I guess I’ll see you soon!“ The freckled man said. “Ok then! I’ll see you in the big house!” Francisco said. “Ok see ya’ there!” Fletcher replied. 

The small man grabbed his umbrella out the back and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Thanks again Cadence.” He said. “Anytime toots!”

As Fletcher walked up to the door, he could clearly see a fluffy face pressed up against the window. The figure turned to some other ‘things’ and started talking. As Fletcher entered the double-doors, he was greeted by a tall bear with a extended hand. The bear grabbed Fletcher’s hand and aggressively shook it.”Hi new guy! I’m Freddy! But you can call me Flynn! Or Freddy! It doesn’t matter! But welcom-“ The bear was cut off by a small bunny moving him to the side with one hand.”Don’t mind him.” The rabbit said.”I’m Bonnie, and those are Foxy and Chica..” Fletcher looked over and saw a grey fox and a yellow chicken with big wings. “And I think you’re familiar with this goof.” The rabbit said as he hopped out of Freddy’s way. The bear was still ecstatic to see the new technician for the building.”Your toolbox is in the back, so whenever your ready you can get to work!” Fletcher shook everybody’s hand, then made his way to the back room to get his supplies.

“Into the storm I go.” He said as he entered the door, labeled “Backroom”.


End file.
